Shinji And Shizuka
by gunman
Summary: Shinji, Shizuka and Saeko find love together amongst the zombie apocalypse that forces them to hide out at Rika's place. Lemon. Hopefully not too explicit.


_**SHINJI AND SHIZUKA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool of the Dead, or any of their characters.

Summary: Shinji, Shizuka and Saeko find love together amongst the zombie apocalypse that forces them to hide out at Rika's place.

This story is inspired by the story, 'Love Amongst Survivors' by _Toa Naruto_. And yes, it is a lemon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari looked out over the chaotic city as the thunder storm in the distance continued to advance.

Next to him stood a slightly overweight glasses wearing teenager named Kohta Hirono, who was sucking on a juice box and sighing slightly.

"It's gonna be okay, Kohta." Shinji said.

"How do you know?" Kohta asked.

"I've been through worse."

"Really? You've been through a zombie apocalypse and witnessed our friends and classmates trying to eat each other and becoming one of the undead?" Kohta asked.

"Of course." he said.

Kohta looked at him in shock.

"Back in junior high we had this teacher who was so boring everyone of us felt like we were turning into mindless zombies. We probably would have tried to kill each other just for something new." Shinji said.

Kohta gave him a deadpan look, then laughed.

"Right. I've been in classes like that." Kohta laughed.

Shinji Ikari, 18 years old, had left Tokyo-3 four years ago and had come to the city of Tokonosu to escape his old life. Halfway through the Angel Wars, Ryoji Kaji had managed to expose all of NERV's secrets, forcing the UN to shut NERV and Gendo, it's commander, down.

Feeling betrayed by what had happened, Shinji left, and used his mother's family account to make a life for himself. The account was given to Shinji by Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki as a parting gift, since Gendo was going to jail and all.

Since then, Shinji had actually made a better life for himself, enrolling at Fujimi Academy where he had made better friends. One of them was Kohta Hirano, a gun otaku who was often picked on by other students, and even their slimy teacher, Shido.

His other circle of friends had included Takashi Komura, an athletic but lazy individual who seemed to have lost his focus in life. There was Saya Takagi, a sexy but aggressive genius who reminded Shinji of Asuka. Saeko Busujima was heavily sought after for her beauty and skill as the captain of the kendo team. There was Rei Miyamoto, a sexy member of the schools Spear Club, who Takashi knew from childhood. And, oddly enough, rounding out their little group was Shizuka Marikawa, the busty, blond-haired school nurse who was pretty much the nicest person in the world.

Shinji had actually found it odd that he was the common link to all these people.

They had nothing in common, and never spoke to each other if they could avoid it.

It was Shinji's 18th Year, his 19th birthday a month away, when everything had basically gone to hell.

A zombie apocalypse had spread across the city and school like a wildfire. Teachers and students turning into the undead, killing and eating each other.

The fight to get clear of the school had been a rough one, but Shinji and Takashi had actually led their little group to safety, escaping Shido and his band of cultists and made it into the city where they found a young girl named Alice Maresato, 7 years old, and a white puppy that Alice had named Zeke. The group had then made it to the apartment/condo of Shizuka's friend, Rika Minami, and were able to fortify themselves inside.

While Takashi was watching television, and Shinji and Kohta were standing a watch on the balcony, the girls had decided it was time to take a bath.

"Oh! This feels sooo good!" Rei exclaimed as she let the hot water heal her muscles.

Both she and Shizuka were in the bath tub, letting their aching muscles soak, while Saeko and Saya were sitting in front of two mirrors washing themselves with a single showerhead that was between the mirrors. Alice was in the shower with Kyoko Hayashi, a busty redhaired teacher from Fujimi who had escaped from the school during the outbreak and met up with the group after they had escaped from Shido's group.

Kyoko had actually considered it a miracle that she was able to escape and survive thus far on her own all this time. Not having any combat or survival training of any kind.

"This is shampoo?" Saeko asked, looking at the American bottle of shampoo that said Pert Plus on it. "Sounds sexual."

"Good God! You can't be serious!" Saya snapped at the kendo captain.

"You're hugh!" Rei suddenly said to Shizuka. "They can't be real!"

Shizuka looked down at her J-Cup breasts and then over to Kyoko.

"I promise you they are. The only other person here with breasts like these is Kyoko-san."

At hearing this, Kyoko snapped her head up.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this! And you're still bigger than me!" the sexy teacher said to her friend.

"Really? Maybe I'll see for myself just how real they are. I'll start with Miss Marikawa!" Rei said as she lunged forward and grabbed onto her breasts.

"Eeeek!" Shizuka shrieked.

"Okaa-san? What are they doing?" Alice asked, looking up at the older woman.

"I'll explain that once you're older. Like... in ten years!" Kyoko smiled at the soapy-haired child.

Off to the side, Saya and Saeko could only stare at the scene Rei was making.

Of course, Saeko's thoughts were of her in the same situation, but with Shinji as the antagonist.

Shinji had only been a member of her kendo club for two years, but he had actually proven to be a decent student. And unlike other males in the school, she actually found him to be a rather decent person. He worked hard, followed her instructions, and didn't daydream about seeing her naked. At first she wondered if he was gay, only to catch him blushing when he stared at her that one time, a few months ago, after school when she was had bent down to pick up her book bag. She had caught him staring at her, noticed his blush, and inwardly smiled.

Though, that did make her wonder exactly why he didn't have a girlfriend. Shinji was handsome, he was athletic and a smart person. Why was he such a loner?

Kyoko and Alice finished up their shower and were drying off, just as Shizuka had grabbed Rei and was smothering her in her bosom.

_Oh, how I wish it were Shinji here and not Rei._ Shizuka smirked to herself as Rei struggled to breath.

Saya looked a little flush, even as Saeko sprayed her with cold water, causing her to shriek out in surprise.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"My, you do have a sexy voice." Saeko said.

"Oh, really! Well, let's find out what yours sounds like!" Saya snapped as she grabbed the showerhead and sprayed Saeko with it.

"Oh AAAAAHHHHHH!" the kendo captain shrieked, the cold water turning her nipple hard.

"I don't believe this! Civilization is falling and you're playing like a couple of school children." Kyoko hissed as she ushered Alice out of the bathroom in order to find some clothes to wear.

Though, truth be told, the sounds of laughter were something that had been long missed by all of them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Kohta had stepped into the living room where Takashi was, just as the girls shrieking had started, catching their attention.

"Wow! I didn't know Saya-chan and Saeko-sempai had just sexy voices." Shinji said.

"I can't believe you know them so well you can pick their voices out of thin-air." Kohta said.

"It's called listening and talking to them. You could have friends like that if you were more social." Shinji said. "And believe me, being a loner isn't always a good thing."

"But you were, weren't you?" Takashi asked. "When you first got to Fujimi."

"Yeah, I was. I met Saeko-sempai, Saya-chan, Rei-chan and Shizuka-sensei mostly by accident. I was just glad they were receptive to talking back to me."

Takashi sighed as he heard that.

"Must be nice to have so many friends." Takashi mumbled.

"Well... if we're going to survive this, we're going to need as many friends as we can get. That's what we are now. And we're going to be counting on everyone. Including you, Takashi." Shinji said.

Takashi looked at his friend for a few moments before nodding his head. Though he wondered just what he could bring to their group.

Eventually, Kohta had found Rika Minami's gun stash and was organizing the weapons as best he could.

The boys, and later the girls, were both worried and relieved that he knew so much about those weapons, because they fearfully knew they were going to need them.

Shinji told the boys how he and Shizuka used to talk, the blond nurse telling Shinji about her friend Rika, who was in the military, which explained why she had so many weapons.

The storm continued to draw closer to them, the boys eventually turning to the television to see the news reports of how things were actually getting worse. All across the planet, police and military personnel alike were shown opening fire upon both the undead as well as the panicking and rioting human masses. Every major city was being touched by this epidemic, with several theories ranging from airborne viruses to witches voodoo curses. Some people were even calling it Judgement Day.

It was absolute chaos.

Eventually, Takashi turned the television off because it was becoming too depressing. Everyone, once showered and clothed, decided it was for the best. They had enough problems to deal with in their own country to be bothered with the problems of the world.

The group eventually decided to have dinner and make a plan.

However, when the boys got to the kitchen, they all paused in shock.

Standing at the stove, cooking what looked like a kind of stew, was Saeko Busujima. She was dressed in a white apron and a black thong... and nothing else. Worse, Saya was sitting at the table in a very tight tank top and a pair of biker shorts that did nothing to hide her buxom figure. Rei was also there, wearing a pink tank top and a pair of white panties. Kyoko was at the fridge, trying to find some ingredients that Saeko needed. She was wearing a red bath robe, that was very tight on her shapely frame. Alice was there, dressed in a large nightshirt that went down past her knees.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Saeko said, looking over her shoulder and casting a slightly flirty look towards Shinji.

The trio of boys couldn't help but look at the rather sexy scene all through dinner. And everyone was wondering where Shizuka was.

It was just after dinner that the boys soon found out.

The boys were heading up to check on the bedroom situation, when Shizuka suddenly came out of the darkness behind them, in nothing but a towel. It was Shinji, who had lived with Misato Katsuragi long enough to realize where she had been. The smell of alcohol on her breath was impossible to miss, but given everything that happened to them within the last 24 hours, it was understandable.

But while Kohta and Takashi were staring at the sexy, drunken blond woman, Shinji's protective instincts started to kick in.

However, he actually found it funny when she wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck and kissed him on the cheek. She tried reaching down to grab his groin, only to have the slightly panicked boy try and push her off. It was funny to see him so flustered.

Takashi gasped when he pushed her away, and his hands pushed against her chest.

"Ah!" Shizuka cried out.

"Oh, I, Oh, No! Sorry! I'm So Sorry!" he cried out, pulling back away from her.

Shizuka's drunken gaze shifted to Shinji and then to Kohta, but then found it's way back to Takashi.

"Oh, you naughty boy. Touching my breasts like that. Want to do it again?" she slurred.

"I don't believe this." he mumbled as Shizuka tried to hug him again.

"Oh, do you want a hug too, Kohta, darling?" Shizuka said, holding out her arms invitingly.

"Me? Darling? Really?" Kohta gasped as he blushed up a storm.

"Oh, kay. I think you'd had enough, Shizuka-chan." Shinji said, carefully walking towards her.

"Oh! You called me 'chan'." the blond woman smiled sweetly as she practically stumbled over to the blue-eyed boy. "You don't have to, but it's nice."

"Shizuka-chan, wait, I..." Shinji started to say, only to get cut off when the blond woman wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed her lips into his. What's more, is that her tongue was frenching him out and everyone could see it.

Shinji's eyes shot wide open; Takashi's mouth was wide open like a fish; Kohta had passed out from a massive nosebleed.

Shizuka pulled back, suddenly feeling lightheaded as she giggled a little before falling against Shinji.

"Oh, great! Uh... guys, you wanna help me out here?" he asked, catching and holding the now limp woman in his arms, actually amazed her legs hadn't buckled and dropped herself to the floor. "Guys?"

However, Kohta was passed out on the floor, and Takashi had somehow disappeared.

"Thanks alot!" Shinji huffed as he turned back to the sexy blond in his arms.

But before Shinji could try and shift himself into a better position to carry the woman out of the hallway, her eyes opened up and she looked up at the young man. Shinji stared back at her, keenly aware that instead of drunken lust in her eyes, she saw a twinkle of happiness and love.

"My room's right there." she said softly, pointing to one of the rooms.

Taking the hint, Shinji helped the blond nurse into her room and helped settle her down onto her bed. He was about to leave, when he suddenly felt his wrist get caught by a firm yet slender hand. Looking back he saw Shizuka was caught him. She looked up at him, a pleading puppy-dog look on her face.

"Please. Don't go." she said to him.

Shinji was quickly overpowered by her oh-so cute expression.

_Not fair! Not fair!_ He mentally snapped before he turned around and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's on your mind, Shizuka-chan?" he asked.

"You." she said in a breathless whisper before the blond woman leaned in and pressed her mouth to his, causing him to gasp.

Shizuka capitalized on his shock, by throwing herself on top of him, forcing him onto his back and thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

This was the scene that Saeko walked in on when she had come upstairs to find the blond woman who hadn't shown up for dinner. The door was halfway open, so Saeko was treated to a full show of the busty blond woman straddling the squirming Shinji beneath her. The scene before her was actually a very hot one, and Saeko, who hadn't had any sexual experience in her life, was taking it all in, as well as wanting to know where to was going to lead.

Maybe she would get to see the pair having sex, and maybe she would be allowed to join in.

"W-wait a second!" Shinji gasped as he pushed the blond woman apart from him, actually trying to get out from under her, only to find that she had him practically pinned to the bed with her arms and legs. Her sexy and shapely legs that were straddling his waist like a horses saddle. "Shizuka-chan... why are you doing this?" he asked her, confusion leaking out of his eyes.

Shizuka stared down at the young man and gave him a sad smile.

"Because I like you, Shinji-kun. You're the nicest, kindest, and cutest boy I know. You've helped me, protected me, and listened to me when I started spouting my problems to you. Only Rika has ever been so protective of me. You've never taken advantage of me, never treated me like some ditzy stereotypical bubble-headed blond, and... you've been more supportive of me than anyone else. I... you and Rika are the only ones who have been there for me, even when I was dating all those creeps and jerks who just used me for... you never saw me like that. And... even after all this time, after those four years I got to know you and... I guess I just sort of... fell for you." she said with a sad smile, lifting her hand up to caress his face, causing him to blush. "Shinji... I know this may seem like a lot to ask but... I'm really not that drunk. I like you, even though you're younger than me, you're the only guy I've ever felt safe with. The only guy I trust and... I was... hoping you would... feel the same way."

Shinji smiled as he looked up at the blond woman. He had to admit that Shizuka was the nicest, sweetest person he had ever met. The kind of person you wanted to help, and protect, and even love. She was an adult, but she acted like a child at times. It made him laugh, but it also made him think about how many other people in his life had used him for their own ends. Shizuka was nothing like that. There wasn't a sneaky or devious bone in her entire shapely body.

"I... I do feel the same, Shizuka-chan." Shinji replied, stuttering slightly. "I was so scared about getting close to anyone, but when I met you, I just felt as if you were someone I could trust... and care for. I do like you, Shizuka-chan, a lot. You're beautiful, smart and kind. I just... didn't think you'd like me back."

Shizuka felt a tear well up in her eye at Shinji's confession. No one had ever called her smart before, mostly because of her slightly ditzy personality. But Shinji was the first guy to see that she had a brain. Before the teasr could fall, the blond woman dropped her entire body down on Shinji's body, hugging him tightly as he nuzzled the crook of his neck with her face.

It was at that point that Saeko decided to make herself known.

Stepping into the bedroom silently, she closed the door and rested her back against it. Shinji and Shizuka turned towards the noise and saw a grinning Saeko standing there.

"Sempai?" Shinji gasped, seeing his captain in her apron and thong standing before them.

"Hello, Shinji-kun." Saeko said warmly. "I heard everything you said, and I hope you don't mind if I choose now to express myself."

"Express yourself?" Shinji asked as Shizuka lifted her head to stare at the sexy kendo captain.

"The same feelings that you have for Shizuka, are the same ones I have for you. While I could easily take you from her, I cannot bring myself to hurting such a kind person. Therefore, I ask, to join you." she said.

Shizuka and Shinji looked at each other before turning back to Saeko.

"Join us?" Shinji uttered.

"You mean... you want to have a threesome?" Shizuka asked.

Saeko smiled and blushed. "If you wish. I would have settled for just cuddling while we slept, but I do wish for my first time to be special."

Shinji's face was glowing as he heard her say that.

_I don't believe this! She's willing to share me with Shizuka?_ He thought, thinking of how the two sexiest women he had ever known (even compared to Misato and Ritsuko) wanted to share him.

It was then that Shinji noticed the Cheshire Cat grin upon their faces as Saeko stepped forward and removed her white apron. At the same time, Shizuka tugged on her white towel and tossed it to the floor.

Shinji's mind went blank for what seemed like only a moment, but when he regained his train of thought, he found himself naked on the bed, with two equally nude and incredibly sexy women sandwiching him on both sides. Shizuka was on his left side, Saeko was on his right. And both women were gripping and stroking his fully erect manhood like they were playing a game of tug-of-war. It was actually turning him on even more.

Saeko moved in and captured Shinji's lips with her own, moaning as she traced the edges of his mouth with her moist tongue. Shizuka then moved up, darting her tongue into Shinji's ear and causing his body to shiver at that feeling. The pair then pulled away from Shinji staring at each other, before leaning in and kissing each other, tongues and all, right in front of Shinji's face.

Shinji couldn't believe it. His mind was blown at seeing these two incredibly hot women making out right in front of him. What's more, they were willing to share him and were now making out in front of him, like they were giving him a free show. They pulled back from him and stared deviously at the young man.

"Now, Shinji-kun. Which one of us do you want to do first?" Saeko asked sensuously.

_Oh, Kami! You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!_ He thought.

They were making him choose which one of them he wanted to have sex with first? That was almost cruel!

However, Shinji looked at them both, turning his attention between Shizuka and Saeko, before staring at the blond nurse.

"Shizuka admitted that she liked me first, so..." he started to say.

Saeko nodded in understanding. She didn't seem disappointed, almost like she had expected that.

"I agree. She did confess to you first. But save some energy for me, Shinji-kun." Saeko said as she kissed his lips softly. She moved away as Shizuka lifted herself up and spread herself over his body.

Shinji stared into Shizuka's eyes as the busty blond woman smiled down at the brown-haired young man.

"Make love to me, Shinji-kun." Shizuka whispered as she dropped herself on his body, his 9-inches of raging hormones piercing her voluptuous form as filling her as never before. "Ah! AH! Oh! AH!" she cried out as she slowly started moving up and down upon him.

Shinji gripped her shapely hips to help her to move as best he could. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, moaning sexily with each rhythmatic movement she could muster.

Her huge breasts were bouncing up and down, her long blond hair was swaying back and forth like a sea of wheat, and her body had streaks of sweat coming down her shapely form.

Shinji was in pure bliss at what he was seeing and feeling, a tightness wrapped around him even as he fought to prolong the pleasure.

Saeko looked at the clock, anxious waiting for her turn, and grumbled as she noticed it had only been thirty minutes since Shinji and Shizuka had started. The young man was now behind the blond nurse, her back pressed against his chest, his hands reaching around to cup her large jiggling and slightly slippery assets. He was kissing the left side of her neck and she was moaning erotically as he came at her from behind.

"Oh! Yes! Shinji! Don't Stop! I... I Love You!" Shizuka cried out as she turned her head back as best she could, kissing Shinji full on the lips, her arm reaching back to wrap around his head.

"I love you too, Shizuka-chan!" Shinji whispered back to her, giving her dainty ear a quick lick and continuing his pleasuring of said woman.

All at once, the blond woman suddenly let out a piercing scream, her body quivering as she came with great force and shock. She seemed to loose all control of her body, slumping forward so that she was face down on the bed.

Shinji pulled himself from her and moved over to cover her body with her discarded towel. A look of pure bliss was written on her face that made Saeko smile.

She was smiling because not only was it her turn, but he had been everything Shizuka had wanted. He was kind and attentive and made her come first. She wondered, if he had come as well.

She stood up and moved over to Shinji, noticing that he was still very hard.

_Whatever Goddess has blessed me tonight, I pray she keeps doing so._ Saeko thought as she moved to Shinji, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely on the lips. His arms wrapped around Saeko's shapely waist, his hands pushing on her back, returning the kiss eagerly.

Saeko was not one to stand on ceremony. She was worked up enough, and quickly took to moving up and impaling herself upon his hardened member, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding tightly with both arms. Shinji nearly lost his balance as soon as Saeko did that, but he quickly found his footing and remained upright, even as Saeko continued rubbing up against him over and over.

Saeko's hymen had been torn a long time ago due to her training, so there was no pain when he became one with her. He held her tightly as he moved back and pushed her up against the bedroom wall, using it as leverage to pleasure the sexy young woman as much as he could.

Saeko's moans became as erotic and impassioned as Shizuka's had been, clawing at his back with her nails like they were knives slicing a soft piece of ham.

Shinji was fortunate she wasn't drawing blood upon him, a concern that didn't really pass through his mind at that moment as he continued making love to the woman.

"Oh! Shinji! I Want It! More! So... Good!" she gasped.

"Is it, my captain?" Shinji gasped, using her formal title.

"Don't... call me... that!" she gasped aloud. "We... are... lovers! And I... expect you... to call me... Saeko!"

"S-S-Sa-Saeko! Oh Kami! I... it's Incredible! You're Incredible!" he gasped as he continued his deep thrusting, the young sword woman's prompting causing him to call upon stamina reserves he didn't know he had. His only thought was to ensure that this gorgeous woman was satisfied.

Within less time than he had with Shizuka, Saeko felt herself coming.

"I... I'm going to come! Shinji! Come... With... Me!" she gasped as her body suddenly peaked.

"SAEKO/SHINJI!" the pair shouted in unison as their bodies were shocked and blasted with the force of their orgasm.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning found Takashi and the others searching the apartment for any sign of their three comrades, and finding them in a huddled mess in the main bedroom.

Kohta once again had a massive nosebleed. Saya and Rei were feeling really jealous. Kyoko kept Alice away so she didn't see things she wasn't supposed to. And Takashi hoped that he and Rei found themselves to that stage soon enough.

The group eventually left the apartment, heading to a remote location where they could live in safety from Them. They eventually met up with Rika Minami, and escaped the city, along with traffic cop Asami Nakaoka and stole a C-17 cargo plane from the airport, which was loaded with supplies, and ended up on a remote island after being caught in another freak thunder storm.

Landing on the island, more like crashing, the group decided to make it their new home.

There was enough fishing to go around. The plane coming equipt with farming tools and seeds to grow their own garden. And no sign of Them.

Within a year, the group had their own individual houses.

Takashi and Rei got together and eventually had a daughter of their own.

Saya and Asami eventually decided to share Kohta, much to his shock, and each had a boy of their own with him.

Kyoko and Alice grew into a loving mother and daughter, with Zeke the ever-faithful watchdog.

Shinji kept his relationship with Shizuka and Saeko, the pair giving him twins each. Shizuka had two girls, and Saeko had two boys.

There were no more zombie attacks, and the world eventually began to heal. Over three billion had been lost in the Outbreak, but with the zombies eventually falling to pieces due to lack of prey, the world was now on the road to recovery.

It was a world that, although painful and horrifying, was theirs to make better.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Yes, this is another of my Eva/Highschool of the Dead lemons. And this one is a threesome between Shinji, Shizuka and Saeko. It was just going to be Shinji and Shizuka, but I figured 'why not throw in Saeko as well'? And hopefully, everyone enjoyed it and it wasn't too explicit. This whole 'no lemon' stories are getting annoying, mostly because they are too explicit. With any luck I managed to avoid that.

I suppose I could have added more interactions between the other members of their team, but I didn't have enough time and it would have taken away from too much of the story, which was a Shinji/Shizuka focus. Even though I added Saeko into it as well, which was something of a last minute thing for this story.

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year!


End file.
